The Long Haul
by TheMarioAndPeachFanfic
Summary: Mario wakes up one night from a horrible dream. He thinks that the way to solve his dream and keep the kingdom safe is by marriage to the princess. Will she accept him, does she even love him? Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

 **Hey guys, this my first story, so I don't know how great it's gonna be, but I'll try my best. Please note, that this story WILL contain some violence (blood and gore) and it will definitely contain lemons later on. For now, just enjoy, and feel free to tell my your opinions, and this will most likely become a fairly long, and/or a multi part story. Enjoy!**

 **(P.S. Nintendo owns the characters, accept for a few later on, but I own the plot.)**

Well, there he was again, the short red plumber thought as he ran down the corridor, as fast as his legs would carry him. In the same old castle, beating up the same old villain, again. This villain was, of course, Bowser. And once again he had captured Mario's one and only true love, the beautiful Princess Peach. Of course, Mario had never told her that by himself. Even "The Great Mario" would become unbelievably nervous around his crush, and yet, after the many times he had saved her from evil, for some reason he still couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt.

"Enough with the mushy-gushy thoughts." Mario spoke quietly to himself, as he continued his sprint, "I've gotta keep my thoughts straight, anything could happen..." He whispered.

Anything could happen… words to live by. But really, Mario was on very high alert. Getting into the castle was very challenging, much more than usual. He couldn't figure out what had given him such difficulty. It wasn't that he was getting too old, he had just saved the princess a few months back. Could it be weight perhaps? We all know that Mario wasn't the most fit, but he had checked his weight, not but a week ago. Instead, Mario realized, Bowser had quite simply, pulled all the stops. Giant Banzai Bills everywhere, Magikoopa's as far as the eye could see, HUGE lava moats, and very intense security puzzles. This was all outside of the castle, and once he finally broke into the castle, everything seemed to have simply just stopped. There were next to no enemies in the main parts of the castle, and once he entered this long hall, there was, quite literally, nothing. No pits, no fire, no Paratroopa's, hell, not even a single Goomba to stand in his way. And this disturbed Mario, why would Bowser do something this foolish, as to leave the inside of the castle nearly undefended. Suddenly it hit Mario, he wasn't supposed to be here, and not in the normal context of Bowser's other castles. The reason that there were no enemies is because Bowser didn't expect Mario to make it this far. There was no plan. This is when Mario slowed down for a second. It had been a while since he had seen his brother, and his closest fungus companions, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. Mario began to observe the hallways walls, and he began to recall earlier in the castle.

"What the hell?" Mario realized.

He had simply passed it up earlier, thinking nothing of it, but all of the walls and windows were heavily decorated, almost as if a celebration was taking place, something large apparently, otherwise there would not be so many decorations.

"Oh no, no, no, no..." Mario trailed, laughing crazily at himself for not seeing the facts, and tearing up slightly for realizing the true nature of the event.

Mario then continued his full sprint to the door, which was close now. A nearly impermeable outer shell, next to no defense inside, and all of his faithful partners missing? Mario arrived at the door, and listened inside, all he could hear was a roaring crowd and the occasional voice of the Koopa King. Mario busted into the door, breaking a steel lock in the process. The entire room went silent, and Mario took in the scene. In the corner of the room, over the crowds of people, he saw four hooks, three of which were filled. One hooked with, a bloody top of a toads head, with blue spots, next to it, the same thing, but with yellow spots, and on the third hook, Mario's heart sank. He saw a slightly torn, dirty and bloody green cap, and he could just barely make out the letter "L" in the front. Bowser noticed Mario's eyes caught on the cap, and began to slowly clap and laugh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to see this," Bowser said with a sick form of joy. "But somehow, you managed to get the best of me, you stupid red plumber!" There was a cold tone of hatred in Bowser's voice as he said that.

Mario fell to his knees, knowing well what Bowser had done.

"Well don't worry my red pal," said the reptilian fiend, "As you will soon join them!" Bowser said as he tugged a rope.

Off in the distance, through his sadness and sorrow, Mario heard a weak call of his name, and looked in that direction. He saw Peach, battered, bruised, and bloody, yet somehow, she was still conscious. Mario then looked up, it seemed as if everything had been going in slow motion, and he saw a large block of stone headed straight for him. He looked back at Peach, who was now crying, and mouthed the words…

"I love you."

He had finally done it, even though it would be in his last moments of life, now she knew, and she would know, for as long as she was alive. That the man who had saved her life countless times, truly did, love her. And with that, Mario took in his final sights, he saw the crowd in complete shock, some even cheering, he saw Bowser, arms crossed, laughing at his victory, and finally, he saw Peach, her arm sticking between the bars of her cage, reaching for Mario, crying at this thought. Finally, With that instant, everything went black, and it seemed hard to breath.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario sat up and shouted.

He was in bed, and he had awoken Luigi. Luigi looked at Mario, somewhat confused, and Mario began to cry. He sprinted over to Luigi as fast as he could and hugged him. Luigi began to pat his back.

"Wow bro, what happened to you, normally I'm the one crying," Luigi said, attempting to cheer his brother up.

Eventually, Mario calmed down, and the first words he uttered were, "Luigi, I need to do it."

Luigi was confused, "Do what bro?"

Mario responded, "I need to marry Peach." He simply replied.

Luigi looked somewhat surprised, "Where did this come from bro?" he asked, put off by Mario's sudden change in behavior.

Mario then roughly described his awful dream to Luigi, and Luigi seemed understanding.

Luigi then looked at Mario and then the time, which said 2:45 AM.

"Why don't you go back to bed bro, and we'll see how you are in the morning." Luigi said, lightly escorting Mario back to bed.

Mario replied with a very simple, "OK."

Luigi then turned back over in bed, and said, "Goodnight Mario." before quickly going back to sleep.

Mario did indeed lay back down, but knew inside that no sleep would come. He instead watched his ceiling for the rest of the night. Wondering,

"Why me?"

 **Well guys, I hope that the few of you who magically showed up and managed to read all the way through the chapter enjoyed it. I do have a plan, but feel free to leave any kind of feedback, it's really appreciated. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Birthday!**

 **Hey guys, back for Chapter 2! I was excited to write this and I had ideas buzzing in my head for a while. Not much more to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

Shortly after Luigi had comforted Mario, he had began to relax. He looked over at the clock, and it read 3:10 AM. Mario sighed. He thought of all of the times he had saved Peach, so many missed opportunities to tell her what he truly felt.

"Stupid me..." Mario said quietly as he thought of all of his missed opportunities.

He pondered why he had a dream as horrible as the one he had just had. Then it hit him, today was Sunday, and not just any Sunday, today, this day would begin an annual event, this event lasted for the entire week. And that week started with the royal birthday.

"BIRTHDAY!?" Mario thought, shooting immediately out of bed and getting dressed.

He couldn't believe himself, he had forgot the Pink Princesses birthday.

Mario rushed, quickly and quietly, careful not to disturb his brother. As soon as he exited his house, he sighed and began to rush into town. The Mushroom Kingdom was a very quiet and peaceful place at night, as next to nobody was out after 10:00 PM, and nobodies day really started until 6:00 AM, so nobody ever had a great reason to be outside.

For the few mushroom people who were outside, they were surprised. Many of them did double takes, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, no big surprise, but he was rushing through town at three in the morning.

Mario had finally arrived at his destination. Toad Town Jewelers.

He peacefully walked inside, and looked at a clock. 3:30 AM. Whew, Mario thought, he still had time. Mario began to look and walk around, only high class mushroom people would be here at such an ungodly hour. Mario received friendly handshakes and waves from the mushroom people, one small toad even saw Mario, and sprinted up to him.

Mario was in a hurry, but that didn't mean he would be rude to or turn down such a young mind. The young toad looked at him, and Mario leaned over to match the toads height. "Oh my God! It's really you! Mr. Mario!" the young toad exclaimed. "You and Mr. Luigi are so cool! You save the Princess and fight bad guys, I wanna be just like you guys!" He said.

Suddenly his parents walked up to him, "Toad!" They scolded, "What have we told you about..." the parents dropped off. They had noticed Mario looking up, the signature red hat with the so well known "M" on the front, the mustache, and the overalls.

"Oh my, Mr. Mario, I am so sorry, our son likes to get into trouble..." the father spoke.

Mario looked up at them, smiling, "Oh its really not a big deal, Mr…?" Mario questioned their names

"My name is Albert," replied the father, "And my name is Anna," replied the mother. "And we own this place, the Toad Town Jewelers." the parents both said in unison.

Mario was surprised to meet the owners, and stuck his hand out in a pleasant gesture. "Nice to meet you, all of you!" Mario spoke as he shook all of their hands.

After Albert and Anna withdrew their handshakes, they began to walk to one of the counters. "Follow us," Albert said gesturing Mario, "We shall speak."

Albert began to walk, "So Mr. Mario, what brings you, one of the greatest hero's in the Mushroom Kingdom, here, and at this hour?" Albert asked curiously.

"Well," Mario started, "I was planning on making a purchase..." Mario thought for a second, remembering his dream, "A couple of purchases." he finished.

"Ahh, well Mr. Mario, you have indeed come to the right place!" Albert replied. "So, what could a hero like yourself be interested in?" Albert asked.

Mario thought for a second, and then replied, "I was looking for a nice tiara, and maybe a ring?" he asked.

Albert shifted to a different section, "Ah yes, and what kind of event is this tiara for, Mr. Mario?"

"I was going to get it for somebodies birthday." Mario replied, purposely hiding the name.

Albert brought Mario to a head wear section. Mario looked for a minute, and decided on the one to buy. They were all very pretty, and surely would all earn a wow from the Pink Princess.

Eventually Mario decided, he pointed to a shining silver tiara, which was encrusted with ruby, and had a brilliant pearl on top. "Could I have that one?" Mario asked.

"Why of course!" Albert replied enthusiastically, taking the tiara out and bagging it in an elegant frilly bag, and filling it with some kind of high quality tissue paper.

He handed the bag to Mario, and then asked, "So you also wanted a ring, what kind of ring are you interested in?"

"I was thinking…" Mario thought quickly about his next words, he couldn't stand losing another opportunity, "An engagement ring." He said.

Albert's eyes lit up, "Ah, it makes my heart happy to see a younger generation falling in love!" he said as he walked Mario over to the rings. "Pick anything you like!" he said with enthusiasm.

Mario browsed for a bit, and eventually, his eyes landed upon a beautiful, 2 carat diamond ring. He thought is was perfect, he thought a large diamond would express his love, along with the band, which was a brilliant rose gold color. Perfect for his princess. "I'll take that one," he said pointing at it.

Albert grabbed the ring, and put it into a striking jet black velvet case, lined with white silk. "For you Mr. Mario." he said as he handed Mario the box.

Mario thanked him, and then asked Albert the big question, "So, how much do I owe you?" Mario asked, pulling out his wallet.

Albert stopped him, "Mr. Mario, as a reward for being such a hero to our kingdom, I would like you to have it." Albert said. "Trust me, I understand love, and this is the least I can do to repay you for everything that you have done." he added.

Mario was in utter shock. Free? Never in a million years would he have ever been to pleasantly surprised. "Are you sure, there is a lot of jewelry here sir." Mario stuttered.

"Completely sure, Mr. Mario, everybody needs to settle down at some point, and you have saved our kingdom so many times from the clutches of evil, I feel indebted to you, so please, take it." Albert stated.

Mario slipped the ring into his pocket, and gave Albert a large bear hug. Nearly in tears, Mario choked out the words, "Thank you so much Albert, you don't even know how much this means to me..."

"It is quite alright Mr. Mario, now go, you have yourself a lady to woo." Albert said, accepting Mario's affection.

Mario waved goodbye to Albert, Anna and their child, feeling incredibly grateful for what had just happened to him.

 **Well, I sure hope that was an interesting chapter 2. I tried to make something that would interest you guys, and I had these ideas buzzing around for a bit, so I figured I'd write. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Early Birthday Gift**

 **WOO HOO! Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I sure as hell enjoy writing it for you, not much else to say, ENJOY!**

Mario walked down the street, very thankful for the gifts he was given. He spotted the Toad Town Church, and looked up at the giant clock on top of the building, it read, 4:05 AM.

"Perfect..." Mario said quietly to himself, knowing well that the princess would be awake by now.

The princess would always wake up at 4:00 AM, as she would have two hours of free time before she had to attend royal duties.

 _ **Meanwhile at the castle…**_

Princess Peach was laying in bed, she had been awake since around 3:30 AM. She was thinking about her plans for this week. During this royal week, princes from all around could visit the Mushroom Kingdom, in hopes of wooing the princess. Thus far she had turned down every prince that had visited her, however, this year was different. This year she had no choice. She had to marry somebody, by mushroom law…

She did not tell her close friends about this, and even withheld the knowledge from her secret crush, Mario.

The princess had laid in bed until around 4:30 AM, when Toadsworth, who seemed to rarely ever sleep, came and knocked on Peach's door.

"Princess, are you awake in there?" Toadsworth asked, "You have a visitor."

"Oh great," Peach thought, "Some low-life early bird prince, trying to get in my pants." Peach slipped out of bed, put on slippers, and tied her hair into a pony tail, "Coming Toadsworth," she groaned

As she walked out of her room she was complaining under her breath about how annoying princes are. She walked out into the foyer of the castle and prepared to shout at a prince.

She opened the door, the words "Go away" already loaded into her brain, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Mario standing there, already in his day cloths.

"Happy early birthday!" The short plumber beamed as he held out the bag.

This made Peach blush, she had always found Mario attractive, and had loved pleasant surprises from him.

Peach took the bag, and looked at Mario, "Open it Peachy!" He excitedly spoke.

She began to carefully disassemble the tissue paper, she knew Mario must have spent good money, as everything just felt high quality. After getting past the high dollar paper, she saw a brilliant shining tiara. The pearl glistened off of the moonlight, and made it look even more beautiful.

"Oh Mario, you shouldn't have!" Peach said emotionally. "This must have cost you a fortune!"

Mario scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Don't worry about it Peach, it's all worth it as long as you are happy!" Mario smiled.

And she was happy, elated to be more correct. She quickly pulled Mario into a tight embrace, and this made both of them blush.

"Now Mario, I expect to see you and Luigi tonight at the celebration, OK?" she spoke as she let go after the long embrace.

"Of course you will Peach, I would have to be insane to not show up!" Mario exclaimed, Just then, Mario had spotted a clock on the wall, and remembered that he had left no sign that he was safe with Luigi. The clock read 4:45 AM.

"Peach, I am so sorry, but I left nothing telling Luigi I was gone, and if wakes up he's gonna be scared shitless." Mario said, feeling sorrow that he had to cut his visit short.

"Oh no Mario, it's quite alright, I understand Luigi gets nervous rather easily." Peach said, "And in that case, you better get going, I know that you've told me he can be an early riser sometimes."

Mario felt a sudden burst of confidence, he didn't know where it came from, but it happened. Maybe it was that they were all alone, maybe it was the fact she loved his gift, or maybe, just maybe, he was scared of losing her to a prince. He didn't know. But with this sudden confidence, he pulled Peach down a couple inches, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

He then began to run off before it all sank in, "Goodbye Peach, see you tonight!" Mario shouted as he ran away.

Peach had heard those words, but barely understood them. "What just happened?" she asked herself as she snapped out of the daze and closed that castle door.

She them began to walk back to her room, she looked at the tiara Mario had gotten her as she walked. It was truly stunning, a beautiful silver that was encrusted with rubies. The pearl on the top was especially beautiful, and she inspected it for a minute. Finally, she put the tiara on and thought about the peck that Mario had given her.

"What does that mean?" she asked herself, wondering if it was just a friendly gesture, or possibly, something more…

After a few moments of thinking, she had begun to make use of her free time, completing small, random tasks around the castle.

 _ **Back to Mario…**_

As Mario ran back home, he thought about the decision he had made at the entrance of the castle. He was proud of himself, but also scared, what if Peach would be upset with him for such a sudden action?

Mario shook those thoughts away from his head as he arrived at his door, "Don't think about it, I'm sure it will all be fine..." He thought as he entered his house.

 **Well guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it was short, but I tried! Anyways, not much else to say, but I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Elegant Birthday Party**

 **Hey guys, welcome to chapter 4, I hope you'll enjoy, as I always enjoy writing!**

Mario opened his door, and almost immediately heard a very familiar sounding, "HAAA!" Suddenly Luigi was there, holding his fists up, ready to fight an intruder.

"YOU FIEND, WHOEVER YOU ARE, TELL ME WHO TOOK MARIO!" Luigi exclaimed, not quite noticing that Mario was standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Luigi?" Mario asked as he reached for Luigi's fists, to put them down.

"Mario?" Luigi asked, noticing that this "intruder" was indeed Mario. "Where have you been bro, what happened?" Luigi asked putting his fists down.

"Relax bro, I went to the castle to deliver Peach a little gift." Mario explained, "I'm fine, nobody took me." he said.

"You gave Peach a gift at four in the morning?" Luigi asked confused, "Didn't you wake somebody up?" Luigi asked, unaware that Peach awakes at such an early hour.

"Yeah, Peach is always up at four, just to get little random things done, that she doesn't normally have time to do," Mario explained and he shut the door and walked over to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV.

Luigi joined him, "Why did you have to give her a gift so early then?" Luigi questioned.

"Because I know that was some of the only alone time I could get with her." Mario replied, "And by the way, were invited to her party tonight."

"OK." Luigi replied, beginning to get sucked into the show, "I'm gonna have to go buy a gift later." Luigi added.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Peach was rushing around the castle, she was checking up on the progress of her servants, and finishing small tasks around the castle, all in preparation for the party later tonight.

Peach checked a clock, 1:30 PM, "Great," she said, rushing around, "The party starts at two, and we are just about done." she said as she entered the foyer.

She adjusted the tiara that Mario had given her, and thought back to that morning. The kiss. Mario had pulled her into him after the embrace, given her a light peck, and then left. She still couldn't tell whether her feelings were the same as his or not.

 _ **Back at the brothers…**_

Mario was dressed to impress. He had broken out an old suit that was lightly used, and rarely worn. He had on a white button up, along with black dress pants and a black dress coat. He thought something was missing, and then realized what it was. His hat! But he couldn't just wear his everyday cap, no, he needed something more fitting. Eventually, after digging through his closet for a little while, he had found it. A black top hat, with a white silk band around the base, and an offset pin attached to the silk with a red "M" on it. He put it on and looked at himself in a mirror.

"Hey Luigi, do you think this fits the elegance theme that the Princess is looking for?" Mario asked, showing Luigi his dress cloths.

"For sure bro, how about mine?" Luigi asked.

Luigi was wearing the same pants, shirt and jacket as Mario, however, had a green silk tie, and no hat.

"Definitely bro, good choice on clothing." Mario added.

"Well," Luigi checked the time, "We should get going bro, you wouldn't wanna be late!"

"Sure thing, just a second!" Mario replied, hanging up his pair of overalls from earlier. "OK bro, I'm ready, let's-a-go!" Mario said as he followed Luigi outside.

Soon the brothers arrived at the castle, and knocked. Peach answered the door a few seconds later.

"Ah! So nice to see you guys!" Peach said enthusiastically. "Luigi, you look very nice, and by the way, Daisy is over there." Peach pointed in a direction somewhere in the castle. "And Mario, you look..." Peach paused looking at Mario's incredible clothing, "Amazing..." Peach trailed.

"Thank you Princess!" Both brothers replied simultaneously.

"I'm gonna go find Daisy guys, see you in a bit, and Happy Birthday Princess!" Luigi said as he walked off.

Mario had noticed the tiara he had gotten for Peach, she was wearing it. "Princess, you look gorgeous..." Mario stated, "And I can see that you appreciate my gift."

Mario's complement had made her blush slightly, "Yes, I love it, thank you so very much Mario." she replied happily.

After that, Mario and Peach had walked around for a little while and chatted, eventually Mario broke off when Toadsworth pulled the princess away for a "Private Meeting." Mario began to converse with other people, residents of the kingdom that he hadn't seen in a while. Eventually a voice was heard over a loudspeaker.

It was Toadsworth, "The party will end at 10:00 PM sharp, just to let you all know, the princess has duties to attend too."

Mario would attempt to find the princess in the crowd of people, his height, not helping him, and every so often, he would see her, however, she would always be conversing with a new prince, one he had never seen before. And then he would lose her again. Eventually, Mario looked at the clock, 9:00 PM. He was beginning to stress out, scared that another prince would steal Peach away from him, he began to feel trapped. Mario felt that enough was enough, and that he needed a break. Mario quietly made his way out of the castle through a secret passage and then went through a very empty Toad Town, until he came to a wooded hill. He followed a trail up and this led him to the top of a cliff called Power Star Summit. He then sat down, maybe twenty feet from the sudden drop off, and began to think. He began to think about very deep and personal thoughts, what would happen if he had lost Peach, maybe she would agree to marry some other bozo before Mario.

"Maybe..." Mario spoke quietly to himself, "Maybe that's what she wants..." Mario shook his head, he had to stop thinking those thoughts, he would never have Peach with an attitude like that.

Suddenly, Mario had heard whistling coming from about fifteen yards away, he looked. What he saw next, absolutely, completely, bewildered him. It was, indeed, his eyes did not deceive him, his pink princess. She locked eyes with the short plumber and quickly rushed over to him.

"Mario!" she said as she gave him hug, quickly sitting next to him, "What brings you here, the party is still going!" she exclaimed.

Mario shrugged, "It was getting a little stuffy in there, I had to take a breather," Mario said, "Why are you here, it's your party." Mario said, somewhat confused.

"True," Peach replied, "But I was really getting tired of those random people coming up to me, all they want is another kingdom, and an heir to the throne." Peach said, looking tired.

"That's a shame that all they want is that," Mario said, subtly checking his pockets, " _Shit, I left the ring at home!"_ he thought, when his pants came up empty.

"Yeah..." Peach trailed, "So, whenever I feel stressed, I come up here for a minute, the sky is especially beautiful at night." she said.

"Yeah, the night sky up here is pretty incredible, isn't it?" Mario asked, caught in a daze by the moonlight reflecting off of Peach's deep blue eyes.

"Hey, would you mind if I laid down?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, of course, no problem." Mario stated, still distracted by Peach's beauty.

"Thank you Mario," Peach said as she laid down onto Mario's lap.

This caused Mario to blush profusely, and Peach noticed, "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

Mario did his best to clear is expression, "No not at all Peach." he replied. Really on the inside, Mario was in a frenzy, _"You stupid God damned plumber, how the fuck did you manage to forget the God damn ring!"_ he scolded himself on the inside.

They both sat in silence, stargazing, thinking secretly about each other, until Peach spoke up. She pointed into the sky, "Aren't they beautiful Mario?" she asked the short plumber.

"Very beautiful," Mario replied, looking where she was pointing.

They continued to sit and watch the sky for a little longer until Peach spoke again, "Mario I think we should head back, I fear Luigi and Toadsworth will be in a fret they find we are missing." Peach said

Mario agreed, and they began to walk back to the castle. Most of the walk was silent, as they were both in a daze, Peach felt wonderful that she got to spend time with Mario, and Mario was surprised at how much Peach had opened up to him. When they finally arrived back, Peach thanked Mario for everything he has done for her, and then opened the door. It seemed as if they had walked into a murder scene. The party was over, so the guests had left, and Luigi and Toadsworth were sprinting around looking everywhere for Mario and Peach.

Toadsworth then spotted them, "Master Mario, Princess, where have you been, it's 10:30!" Toadsworth exclaimed

"Calm down Toadsworth, were fine, we were just up at Power Star Summit." Peach stated.

"But princess, you should know better than to sneak out of your own party!" Toadsworth said, getting slightly upset.

Luigi must have heard Toadsworth raise his voice, as he came to see what was going on. "Mario!" Luigi shouted. "Twice in one day, really?!" Luigi said approaching Mario, with a look of anger mixed with fear on his face.

"Luigi, don't worry, were both here now, we just left to get a breath of fresh air..." Mario trailed, attempting to calm both Luigi and Toadsworth down slightly.

Toadsworth, not knowing what to say next grabbed the princesses arm, "Come princess, we must prepare for tomorrow, you must be ready to meet a prince." he said as he dragged Peach away. "And Master Luigi, thank you very much for your help searching." Toadsworth said.

The princess waved Mario good bye as she was being dragged off, and Mario waved back. Then both brothers turned, shut the castle doors and began to walk home.

As they were walking home, Mario looked at Luigi, "So, how did things go with Daisy?" he asked.

"Oh they went pretty good, she's gonna be in town for a few days, and she asked to see me tomorrow." Luigi replied, then he thought, "Hold on a second, why did you really leave the party bro, and what actually happened between you and Peach?" he questioned, knowing that Mario would sometimes fib slightly to calm Toadsworth.

Mario sighed, "Well, I couldn't take it anymore..." Mario trailed.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked, fearing the worst.

"Well, all I saw her do was talk to random dumb ass prince's, so I went to Power Star Summit to just take a break, it was starting piss me off." Mario said. "Because, if I'm being honest Luigi..." Mario thought about what he was about to say, "I'm scared…" Mario said.

"Scared of what?" Luigi asked.

"I'm scared I'll lose her Luigi..." Mario replied quietly.

Luigi patted Mario on the back, "I'm sure it will be OK, she doesn't seem to like any of those prince's very much anyway." Luigi said encouragingly. "But what did happen?" Luigi pried.

Mario explained the conversation that he had had with Peach, and they continued to walk home normally after that. Luigi told Mario that he would be by himself tomorrow, as Luigi had a date with Daisy. Mario knew, this would be his chance.

 **Whew the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy, see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Question**

 **Another new chapter? I think this is 5? I told you, I wanna keep this story running! Enjoy!**

Mario stretched in bed as he woke up and yawned. He laid there for a minute, pondering the party yesterday, and his actions for today. Eventually, he got up, and went downstairs. He expected Luigi to have made a fresh pot of coffee, and be sitting on the couch playing Super Mario 3D World. However, on his trip downstairs, he remembered that he would be alone today, as Luigi had a date with Daisy.

Mario began to make coffee, and then sat down and powered on his Wii U. The time read 10:39 AM. Mario began to play 3D World until his coffee was done, and then got up and made himself a cup. He had made his coffee the same way for many years, and for a specific reason, as odd as it may sound, it reminded him of Peach.

As he sat back down, taking small sips of the hot coffee, he looked at the mug and thought. "This week is my chance, I have such an opportunity, I can't pass this up!"

He continued to stare at the mug and sip coffee until it was gone. He then sighed. He knew he had to do something, so he reached for the phone, and became very nervous. "Hey, don't be a chicken shit," his conscious told him as he reached for his phone.

Mario picked up the phone and dialed the castles number, Toadsworth answered. "Hello, Toadsworth speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Hello Toadsworth, it's Mario!" he attempted to reply with enthusiasm.

"Ah, good morning Master Mario, how can I be of service to you?" Toadsworth asked.

"Well, you see..." Mario trailed, "I was going to ask if I could schedule an appointment to speak with Peach today?" Mario asked.

"Yes why of course!" Toadsworth replied. "What time works best for you?"

"I'll take your earliest time." Mario stated, not wanting to pass up an opportunity.

"OK Mater Mario, and that would be..." Toadsworth said, obviously searching through the names of princes that Peach would meet. "3:00 to 4:00 PM today." Toadsworth said. "Will that work?"

"Yes, it will thank you very much Toadsworth." Mario said.

"Ah yes, no problem Master Mario, the princess will be happy to see you." Toadsworth said, writing Mario's name down, "You also have called at a good time, after noon today, most spots are take, even days in advance."

Mario sighed a breath of relief, he knew he had gotten lucky. "Thank you very much Toadsworth, see you later." Mario said, getting ready to hang up.

"Goodbye Master Mario, and have a good day." Toadsworth said as he hung up.

Mario turned off his Wii U and got ready for the visit to Peach. He had decided to wear nothing fancy, just his average cloths, overalls, a red shirt, gloves, and of course, his signature red hat. He had nearly left the house when he realized he had forgot something.

Mario ran back to his room and grabbed a black ring box. "Sneaky prick, I almost forgot you again." he said, remembering last night.

Mario grabbed his ring and left for the castle. He soon arrived, and somewhat regretted leaving early. He saw a few princes talking in the foyer, and they all looked at him when he entered. Mario knew it just as well as they did; he was short, very short. Mario looked at all of the princes, they all stood at least 6 feet tall, some maybe more. Mario stood at a mere 5 feet and 1 inch, meaning that the princes tower over him. He always knew that he was short, as even Peach, who wasn't very tall herself, only 5 feet, 7 inches, still towered over him. Height never was his family trait.

He mostly ignored this, and waited until his turn to be called. Ever since he had walked in, and the group of princes had seen him, a few continued to talk and laugh about his height. Eventually, he felt his hat disappear off his head. He turned around and saw a prince holding his hat well above his head.

Mario was now angry, "Give it back, now." he said calm, but firmly. He seemed to not care that the prince was well over a foot taller than him.

"Why, what are you gonna do short stuff?" the prince taunted.

"OK, we get it beanstalk, now give me my damn hat back." Mario insulted.

"Oh a feisty short little guy, why are you here anyway, the princess wouldn't take a midget like you." the prince said laughing.

"Mother fucker, what did you say to me?" Mario said, bracing for a fight.

"What are you gonna do?" the prince said, pushing Mario back.

Instantaneously, with that small amount of physical contact, Mario was pushed over the edge. First he went for a power swing, and caught the prince in the gut, this caused him to fall to his knees. Then Mario began to go to town on the princes face. Left hook, right hook, jab, jab, rinse repeat. Mario repeated this a couple of times, and then went for an uppercut. This knocked the prince out cold, and Mario took his hat back from the princes limp hand.

Mario then calmly placed his hat back on his head, and turned back around, as of nothing had ever happened. All of the other princes were cowering in fear of the short plumber, as he had just taken out a prince who was well over a foot taller than him, in a matter of seconds.

Eventually, medical attention arrived, and asked what had happened. All of the princes being scared of Mario, played dumb, not wanting to become his next victim.

Soon, Mario's name was called, and as he walked down a hallway to Peach's throne room, a rather angry looking prince stormed out. He looked at Mario and simply said "Good luck." as he continued to leave.

Mario shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He approached the door, took his hat off, and held it in front of his chest, and then entered.

Peach was sitting in her throne, playing with her hands, and paying no attention to the door. She then said in a bored and bland voice, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, my name is Princess Peach, and..." she looked up and saw Mario.

Mario, with his hat still at his chest, bowed to Peach, "Princess..." he said as he bowed.

The princess looked at Mario confused, "Mario, why are you here?" she asked, happy to see him.

Mario didn't know where to begin. " _Do not fuck this up..."_ he thought. "Princess, I have had a burning passion for you, ever since I met you." he said looking down at the floor, "And I feel, that we have grown together, gotten to know each other, as companions… as friends." Mario said, still staring at the floor.

Peach now began to form an idea of what Mario was saying, " _Oh my god, is this really happening?"_ she thought as she listened to Mario, very carefully.

"And you have stuck with me, through thick and thin, for better or for worse, and I feel like that has created a bond, a bond that can not be broken." Mario said, gripping his hat tightly, as he began to search his pocket for the small black box. "And that, Princess" He continued, now sinking onto one knee, "Has lead me to this very moment, right here" he said, now staring into Peach's eyes. "Princess Peach Toadstool" he said as he opened the small black box, "Will you marry me?" he finished.

There the princess stood, her hands covering her mouth, tears, welling in her eyes, time, completely still. She now had the power to change her entire life for the better, or completely destroy a man, right where he stands, forever. "Mario..." she choked out, "Of course I will..." she finished, pulling Mario into a tight embrace.

Mario no longer knew what was real. He was so incredibly happy, he could not form words. He had finally worked up the courage to ask a question such as this. And he finally got an answer that he had wanted. Mario attempted to speak, but just simply choked. No words in this wonderful moment, just actions.

For the first time in his entire life, Mario felt complete. He knew that this was the woman he loved, and he could not watch her go, it would have left him with a hole in his heart. But in this moment, something new sparked, Mario felt warm and tingly on the inside, for a moment, he thought he was having a heart attack, and would drop dead in his lovers arms. But it quickly turned into a hot fiery passion that consumed him. He was now feeling true love.

 **Well guys, that chapter may have been a tad short, but I think enough major stuff happened to call it a day. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wario?**

 **Back for another chapter, after the last one, I simply couldn't wait for chapter 6, so enjoy!**

It seemed like an eternity that had passed while the lovers embraced, however, this was an eternity that they would both be okay with, spending the rest of forever in each others arms.

Finally, Peach spoke, in a teary voice, "I love you Mario, and I'm so glad that you asked me this." she said, shortly after, planting a long passionate kiss on Mario's lips.

"I would have never guessed, not a billion years, that somebody like you would have somebody like me." Mario replied.

After that, the two lovers pulled apart and stared each other in the eyes, seeing a beautiful future ahead of them.

"I must report to Toadsworth what I have chosen." Peach said to Mario.

"Allow me to walk with you." Mario said as he put his hand out for Peach to take.

The two lovers walked down the hall, and into the foyer where the princes still stand and speak, the one Mario had trashed, seeing the red plumber, locked arms with the princess, completely in awe. Mario had given that prince a dirty look as the lovers walked along.

Finally they had arrived at Toadsworth's door. Peach had entered without Mario, and he sat outside. Mario continued to check the clock as he sat outside, Toads had been sent to dismiss the princes. Half an hour, then an hour had passed, finally Peach and Toadsworth exited the room.

Toadsworth sighed lightly, "Master Mario, you have proven yourself worthy, and the princess has chosen you..." He trailed. Mario thought that those sighs must have been disappointment that Mario wasn't royalty.

"And, as her wishes must be respected, Master Mario, and Princess Peach, you shall be married in three months time." Toadsworth finished.

Mario and Peach began to embrace, "Thank you Toadsworth," they spoke simultaneously.

"Not an issue." Toadsworth said with a bow, "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend too." he said as he entered his office.

As soon as Toadsworth entered his office, Mario and Peach began to dance around like school children. But this was for good reason. Mario had finally worked up the courage to ask Peach for her hand in marriage, and she accepted. And Peach had finally found somebody that she loves, who truly loves her back.

Mario and Peach began to walk around the castle, and happily talk about small things, and eventually, they arrived back in the foyer.

"Princess!" some guards called as they ran up to her, "Princess, Toadsworth has asked that you come to his office, he needs to sort some royal duties out with you." they said.

"OK, not an issue, Mario, I suppose this is where we part ways, I will see you soon!" Peach said as she pecked Mario's cheek.

Mario had butterflies, "OK princess, I will see you later," Mario said as he opened the castle door and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Mario stood outside for a moment, and stared into the distance. What he had just done, a lifelong dream. Finally, his. This was the only thought that ran through his head as he sprinted down the steps of the castle, and the road to the Mushroom City. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, was his bride to be.

Mario was so happy, that as he ran down this long stretch of road, he stuck his arms out and began to run very fast. During the next few moments he thought about his first adventure, and then his second, and third, and so on. He thought about all of the times he had saved the princess, about how it had led him to this point. And he had one strange plumbing job to thank for everything.

Suddenly, he jumped, and flew fairly high, about 5 feet in the air. As soon as he landed, he leaped again, building more power than before, and leaping a magnificent, 11 feet into the air. Finally, with one more jump, using his previous momentum, and all of the power he could manifest, he leaped nearly 20 feet into the air, higher than he had ever gone before, flipping in midair, and landing on his feet.

When he landed, he smiled for a minute, and then, he heard something, clapping. He turned around, and to his surprise, he saw a fat man in a yellow shirt, and purple overalls, and next to him, a very tall and skinny man in a purple shirt, and dark purple overalls. They were both clapping.

"Wario? Waluigi?" Mario asked, puzzled as to why they would be here.

"You short little plumber, why are you so happy?" Wario said as he walked closer to Mario.

Even though Mario wouldn't admit it, the Wario brothers were formidable foes, and could, at times, be somewhat intimidating.

"I just can't tell, what does that princess see in you shorty?" Wario said coming very close to Mario.

"Well, for starters, she probably doesn't see me lugging around an extra 150 pounds; fat ass." Mario said to the large man.

The Wario brothers were simply just bigger than Mario and Luigi. Wario came in at 6 feet tall on the nose, and somewhere around 300 pounds. Waluigi, while not as heavy, was pushing 7 foot 6 in the height department, and probably somewhere around 175 pounds. This put Mario's 5 foot 1, and Luigi's 5 foot 5 to shame.

"Hey, watch it buddy, I'll fuck you up," Wario growled, offended by Mario's statement.

"Oh really? OK pussy, 2 on 1, sounds pretty fair." Mario retorted, crossing his arms.

Wario shook his head, "Shut up short shit!" he yelled, and then calmed himself down a little, "So, what happened in there, shes supposed to be seeing princes, and you look rather happy." Wario said sternly.

"It's not like it matters to you, she's mine anyway!" Mario yelled at the fat man.

Wario smiled in anger, "What's that supposed to mean, that 'she's yours?'" Wario asked.

Mario slapped his forehead, "You box of rocks, she is with me, what don't you understand?" Mario questioned.

Wario, finally getting the picture, began to back off, "I'll remember this, don't you think I won't..." Wario said as he left.

"Whatever dumb ass..." Mario said, already walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Mario thought as he continued walking towards home. "Whatever, I have better things to think about..." He thought as he continued thinking about the princess.

Mario arrived home shortly after, still thinking about the quick change of events today, just this morning, he was sitting on this same couch, a single man. Now, at the end of the same day, he sat on this same couch, an engaged, and soon to be married man.

Mario looked at the clock, and it read, 6:35 PM. "Luigi should be home any minute now..." Mario thought. Sure enough, speak of the devil, within 5 minutes, the door opened, and Luigi walked in.

"Hey bro, how was the date?" Mario asked as Luigi put his things away.

"Oh it was pretty great, Daisy is amazing..." Luigi said, thinking back to earlier in the day. Luigi pulled himself back to reality, "Anyway, how was your day bro?" Luigi asked.

Mario smirked, and scooted over on the couch, "Why don't you come and sit down, it's a very long story..."

 **End of chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

 **Back for chapter 7, and things are about to get interesting, enjoy!**

Mario's eyes fluttered open. He had no dreams last night. He looked over at Luigi's bed and noticed that his green brother was not there.

"God damn, that guy can wake up early..." Mario said as he stood up and stretched out.

He began to walk downstairs, and he got a hint of a wonderful smell, something that only normally happened on special occasions. Breakfast. Mario could smell it all, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and of course, coffee. As he got closer to the kitchen, he heard the sizzle of grease in a frying pan. When Mario walked into the kitchen, he saw a wonderful sight, a table set up with a buffet of food. And Luigi, finishing up that last little bit.

"Luigi, what's all this for?" Mario asked, gazing at all of the food.

"You should know, you're the reason why I did this!" Luigi said with a smile, "And anyway, I think an engagement calls for celebration, so congrats, eat up!" Luigi said.

Mario hugged Luigi, and quickly loaded up a plate with all of the delicious breakfast food. He feasted on all of the delicious eats, and gorged himself full until he couldn't eat another bite. Luigi did the same, and they both sat in their seats, fat and happy.

"Seriously bro, you didn't have to do this." Mario said, "It's just an engagement."

Luigi laughed, "Really it's not a big deal," he said, "And I think, 'just an engagement' is an understatement, you're about to be royalty!"

"You're right," Mario said, and thanked Luigi one last time.

They both sat there for a little while, and chatted about small things, and then got up and went to play Super Mario 3D World. Just when things were starting to get competitive, a sudden voice was heard.

"MAIL!" yelled a voice from outside.

Mario paused the game and got up. He opened the door and looked around, he caught a glimpse of a paratroopa in the sky, and a letter on the ground.

Mario laughed as he picked up the letter, "Parakarry..." he said as walked back inside.

"Who's it from?" Luigi asked looking at the pink envelope.

"I bet you can guess." Mario said as he sat back down next to Luigi and began to tear the seal, "Who do you know that loves pink?" Mario asked sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, what does it say..." Luigi said realizing what Mario was talking about.

Mario began to read aloud, "Dear brothers, since I now have free time for the rest of the week, I was wondering if you would like to come over to hang out, play sports, games, eat food and more! We are going to have a slumber party, and you guys are both invited! If you wanna hang out, just show up with stuff for tonight, and energy to party! See you boys tonight at 4:00 PM! P.S. Yes Luigi, Daisy will be there too!" Mario looked up, his face was red with blush, and Luigi's was as well.

"Mario..." Luigi said quietly. "This is my chance..."

Mario and Luigi began to scramble, and get things ready for that night. They both got dressed in comfortable pajamas, a red or green t-shirt respectively, along with pants containing an "M" or an "L" logo. They then packed all of their stuff, and began to walk to the castle.

"Mario, I wonder what tonight is going to be like..." Luigi trailed.

"I don't know bro, but be nice to Daisy, you never know what could happen..." Mario said as he gave Luigi an evil smirk.

Luigi blushed, as he knew what Mario was referring to, "Mario!"

Mario laughed and they continued their walk to the castle. Eventually they arrived at the entrance, and Mario knocked. A guard opened the door, and noticed the hero's. The guard pointed to a room on the second floor, "They are in there," he said as he closed the door behind Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi began to walk upstairs to the second floor. They came to the room that the guard had pointed at. A sign was hanging on the door that said, "Please Knock"

Mario knocked on the door, and heard the words, "Come in..." in a happy, yet low and somewhat seductive tone. He looked at Luigi and nodded, then opened the door.

There they were, standing right next to each other, one arm around each others shoulders. Both Peach and Daisy were wearing a short tank top, along with panties of each princesses respective color. And that was all they had on, they were almost half naked. Suddenly, both princesses spoke simultaneously, "Welcome boys!" they said with a light giggle.

Both brothers were blushing, Mario was impressed at Peaches amazing body, he was fascinated with her curves. Luigi on the other hand, well, lets just say, it was interesting. Luigi's jaw nearly hit the floor, he knew that he had found Daisy attractive before, but seeing her in rather skimpy clothing was nearly too much for the green plumber.

Both of the girls realized the reaction they had gotten and laughed, Peach then whispered into Daisy's ear, and then said, "Follow us," as they went into another room.

Luigi collected himself a little, and then looked at Mario. "Mario, I don't know if I can handle this, I mean, did you see them?" Luigi asked, noticing that Mario didn't have to gather himself as much as he did.

"Oh I saw them alright, I know exactly what they are doing too..." Mario said with a smirk. "Come on, lets follow them." Mario said as he walked to the other room.

Luigi hesitantly followed Mario into the other room, and saw the princesses showing Mario what they had done. They were now in a small room with three doors. The girls explained that 2 of the doors were bedrooms, and one was a bathroom.

"Why are there only 2 bedrooms, there's 4 of us..." Luigi said nervously.

Daisy giggled, "You boys will be sleeping with us!" she said, noticing Luigi's nervousness.

"Why don't you let us show you around?" Peach asked.

Luigi turned to look at Mario for approval. The answer he got didn't help much. He simply saw Mario look at him and mouth the words, "Good Luck."

"Sure, I would be happy to see around the place!" Mario said, following Peach into one of the rooms.

Peach giggled seductively, "OK, my hero..." she said as she closed the door.

 _ **Mario and Peach…**_

Peach closed the door, and Mario looked at her, his face still slightly red. "Peach I thought you were saving this for the wedding?" he asked.

"Oh of course, but I really wanted to get Luigi and Daisy together." she giggled, "So let's sit in here for a moment, and see what happens."

 _ **Back to Luigi and Daisy…**_

Luigi was now left with Daisy. She opened the door, and smirked, "After you, Luigi..." she said gesturing the plumber.

Luigi walked in the door, and Daisy closed it behind him.

 **Oh boy, whats gonna happen? Check in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bonding… Yeah, Just Bonding…**

 **Just for a fair warning, slight sexual references ahead. If you can't handle it then stop reading, or skip this one. If you're still here, enjoy!**

Daisy shut the door behind Luigi, and turned around and looked at him, she had an evil, sexy, and seductive smirk on her face.

Luigi was still amazed by Daisy's clothing, and her body. "Say Daisy, uh, why are we in here?" Luigi asked, attempting to play dumb.

"Oh Luigi..." Daisy said as she approached the green plumber, "I've liked you since I first met you, and those feeling have gotten stronger ever since..." she said as she walked around him in slow, seductive circles.

"So, why did Peach have you over, it could have been just her and Mario then," Luigi said, loosening up slightly, but still watching the princess closely.

Daisy stopped herself in front of Luigi, and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, "I've told her everything, she knows how much I want you, and she decided to put you and I together for a reason." Daisy said as she got closer to Luigi, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck.

Luigi could barely contain himself, and Daisy felt something poke between her thighs. It seemed to startle her a little, before she looked down and realized what was happening. "Luigi!" she said somewhat loudly, which startled him.

Luigi quickly crossed his legs and put his hands on his crotch, "Daisy, I'm so sorry!" he began to stutter, "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Daisy placed a finger on Luigi's lips. "Don't worry, it's fine, I wanted this..." Daisy said calmly.

"Wait, you wanted this?!" Luigi asked, confused.

Daisy giggled, "Yes you silly plumber, now I know that you're not gay!" she said jokingly.

This caused Luigi to blush profusely, and made Daisy crack up, "Don't worry Luigi, I'm just joking..." she said as she reached down and began to rub the bulge in his pants.

Luigi began to moan softly, "Daisy, I..." Luigi tried to speak.

"Luigi" Daisy said softly, "Just let it happen..."

 _ **Back to the lovebirds…**_

Mario and Peach were now out in the main area, cuddled up next to each other, covered in a blanket. The princess had brought out her Wii U, and they were playing Super Mario 3D World as themselves.

As they finished a level, Peach laid down into Mario's lap. "I can't fathom that this is real, it all seems like a dream..." Peach said, staring into Mario's eyes. "Pinch me, I need to know I'm not dreaming." she said.

Mario, not wanting to damage her perfect porcelain skin, simply said, "Trust me my love, this is real, and you're living it right now."

Mario reached for a remote, and heard a sudden thud against Luigi and Daisy's wall. This caused Mario to immediately stand up, and look at their room. Peach grabbed his arm, "Mario, leave them alone, I'm sure their fine." Peach said, knowing what was happening in there.

"Are you sure, one of them could have fallen, that was a pretty sturdy thud," Mario said, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"No, Mario," Peach laughed, as somehow Mario had still not figured it out, "Daisy wanted to see Luigi tonight, remember?" Peach said, sitting Mario back down.

Mario finally realized what Peach meant, and slapped his forehead. "That lucky son of a bitch..." Mario snickered as he cuddled up back next to his lover.

Mario saved his game and turned off the console. They then turned on a different TV show, and laid down on the couch, cuddling with each other. Eventually, they found a spot they were comfortable in, Mario with his arms wrapped around Peach, and very tightly bound together with a blanket. In just a few moments, Mario began to hear some light snoring, and realized Peach had fallen asleep in his arms. Mario attempted to resist, as it was only 5:30, but within a few minutes, he too had fallen asleep.

What seemed like soon after, Mario felt a poke on his nose, and his eyes fluttered open. Luigi was standing there poking him in the nose.

"Hey lovebirds, wake up..." Luigi said softly.

"Hey macho man, what's up?" Mario asked slyly.

Luigi blushed. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Luigi attempted to cover.

Mario said nothing, but just raised an eyebrow. Luigi sighed, "Fine, it was great, happy now?" Luigi admitted.

Mario shook his head and pulled one of his hand free from his grip on Peach, and made it into a fist, "Put it there bro," Mario said.

Luigi gave Mario a fist bump and then sat in a chair near Mario, Daisy then popped out of her room, and took a seat on the arm of the couch, at Peach's feet. "Hey bro, could you wake up Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Why, what's up bro?" Mario replied.

"Oh, we were just gonna decide what we wanted to do tonight, so we don't waste any time together." Luigi answered.

Mario thought for a second, and then hesitantly and lightly began to shake the princess awake. "Peach, Peach, wake up..." Mario said softly.

Peach's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she realized she was still in Mario's arms. She then looked at the clock and saw the time. 7:30 PM. They had taken a two hour nap, and both felt refreshed.

Peach looked around and yawned, "Hey everybody, what's up?" she asked noticing Luigi and Daisy.

Both Mario and Peach then sat up, and Luigi explained, "We were gonna decide on something we could do, but it's your castle, and two people just isn't as much fun."

"OK, well what do you guys wanna do then?" Peach asked.

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other, and then back at Peach, "Kart racing!" they both said in unison.

Peach looked back at Mario, and he shrugged, "Let's do it." he said.

"OK, so it's settled, kart racing it is, but now, would you like doubles, or just individual racers?" Peach asked, standing up.

"DOUBLES!" both brothers, and the tomboy princess replied at the same time.

Peach was surprised by the enthusiasm, "Alright, I'll go set it up, and we'll pick teams!" Peach said as she went to walk away.

"Wait! I'll help too!" Daisy said, chasing Peach out the door.

This left Mario and Luigi alone.

Mario began to smile, and laugh lightheartedly, "So bro, I hear that you became a man tonight?"

This caused Luigi to instantly blush, "I, uh, well..." he began to stutter.

Mario began to laugh a little more, "Hey, it's OK bro, it's natural!" Mario said. "By the way, what were you two doing while we were asleep, aside from what I heard."

Luigi did not reply, instead he looked down, and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Wait, Luigi, for two hours?!" Mario asked, amazed.

Luigi gave Mario a quick nod.

"You animal!" Mario said, clapping for his brother.

This gave Luigi a confidence boost, he knew he could please Daisy, and he had earned praise from his brother. "Thanks bro..." Luigi mumbled, not expecting the praise.

 _ **To the princesses…** _

As Peach and Daisy began to walk downstairs, to Peach's private indoor raceway, Peach asked a question that she wanted to know, "So, Daisy, I heard you guys, did your wish come true?" Peach asked.

Daisy looked at Peach, "Dude, I'm gonna be honest here, Luigi is an animal in bed." Daisy said, "If Mario is anything like Luigi, your gonna love him."

This made Peach's imagination run wild. She knew she wanted Mario, and she knew that he was the man that she would marry, but she still wanted to hold out. She knew that it would make their wedding day all the more special if she saved herself for then.

"I'm saving it for the wedding night..." Peach said, sounding somewhat down.

Daisy patted Peach on the back, "Hey, that's not a bad thing, it will make it more special." Daisy said in an encouraging tone.

"True." Peach said as the princesses arrived at the door in the basement, "Anyway, let's get this thing going!" she said.

 _ **Back to the plumbers…**_

Mario and Luigi were talking in the main area about random things, what's going to happen at the wedding, Bowser's future plans, and their previous adventures. Suddenly, a light knock was heard at the door, "Yes come in," Mario said.

Toadsworth entered the room. "Good evening Master Mario and Master Luigi!" Toadsworth said shaking both brothers hands. Toadsworth handed Mario a note card with a date on it, "Master Mario, I have already alerted the princess of this, but your wedding will be in three months, in this castle, will that be alright?" Toadsworth asked.

"Absolutely, the sooner the better." Mario replied.

"OK, well then it's settled, three months, and then the royal wedding will take place!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend too, and the princesses are ready for you." Toadsworth said walking off.

"Alright bro, so it's teams then, what do you say?" Mario said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Of course bro!" Luigi said grabbing Mario's hand. "Those girls better have a plan!"

The brothers raced downstairs to meet the princesses, decided teams, and began to race. They had so much fun that they just kept going, not bothering to count any kind of score or laps.

 _ **Far away…**_

"Yes… so it seems that you are correct Wario… Mario is with the princess." A large figure said, looking away from a Magikoopa, who had conjured an image of the 4 friends.

"Yes, I have seen it, along with my brother, we both know that Mario is planning to marry Peach, three months from now." Wario said. "That is why I come to you, I suggest we team up, along with somebody else..."

"And what do I have to gain out of this deal?" the large figure questioned.

"Well sir, if you accept my proposal, you can have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom..." Wario paused, "And the death of both Mario brothers."

The large figure thought for a moment, and then stuck his hand out. "We have a deal, but if you fuck this up, in any way shape or form, you know what happens..."

Wario quickly shook the figures hand, "Oh yes great Koopa King, we will succeed, I promise!"

"Good..." Bowser said, "Now, get ready, we have war to wage!" he said as an entire army of troops cheered behind Wario.

 **I know, I'm a tease, I said there will be lemons, and trust me, there will. I promise. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Marriage!**

 **A new chapter! This one should be good, hope you enjoy!**

It had been nearly three months since the slumber party at Peach's castle. The kingdom had been relatively problem free, aside from a few minor disturbances. Luigi and Daisy were now official, and they continued to see each other on a regular basis. Even though Luigi was gone a lot, Mario didn't notice all that much. This was because he himself, was very busy. Him and the princess had been working nearly non-stop for the past few months to make their royal wedding, completely, one hundred percent, perfect. And finally, just a day before the wedding, they had finished. All of the planning was now done, and Mario would soon be a married man.

Just as Mario finished signing his name on one of the final papers, Luigi walked in. Mario set down his pen, and came to hug his brother. "Hey bro, how's Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Oh she's good, same old same old." Luigi replied. "Say, are you done with those papers yet, you're nearly married, and still working." Luigi said as he walked to the couch.

Both brothers sat down on the couch, "Funny you should mention it, just as you walked in, I finished the last paper." Mario said.

The brothers were quiet for a little while, but Luigi had a question buzzing around his head. "Hey bro, tomorrow is your last day of being a free man, how are you gonna spend it?" Luigi asked.

Mario thought for a second, he had never thought of it that way, but Luigi was right, a new era of Mario was beginning. "Well, hopefully with you, Peach and my close friends." Mario responded.

It was now getting late, and the brothers decided to go to bed early, they would need to wake up bright and early for preparations tomorrow. Both brothers went to sleep fairly quickly, however, Luigi was up for a minute, just reciting his life. It seemed like just the other day, he had first shook hands with Peach, and Mario had already taken an interest. They had saved her so many times, and it seemed surreal that this was about to be their life. And then Luigi thought about it. Both him and his brothers happiness and fulfilling lives were due to one wrong pipe. Anybody could have stumbled upon that, so why them?

Luigi decided it would be best to save those thoughts for another day, and went to sleep.

The next morning was a rare one, Mario was awake, and already in the shower.

"Of course he is, it's his wedding day." Luigi thought.

Luigi began to look through his closet for his suit. As he looked, memories began to flood back again. He found the Poltergust 3000, even though he was scared then, he almost wished he could use it again, he liked being the hero, and that made him one. He found an old set of clothing, it was in a box that he carefully opened. He was taken aback by what was inside. Two sets of cloths, one with a brown shirt and red overalls, and one with a white shirt and green overalls. This was from their first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom. Seeing this nearly made Luigi cry with joy, the memories that came flooding back were unreal. He put the top back on the box and gave it a squeeze, then hid it back away. Finally Luigi came to a suit stored in a high quality bag.

Luigi got his suit out, and very carefully spread it out. It was clean, dry, and wrinkle free. Luigi went to the other bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, he saw Mario, in the living room, putting final touches onto his suit.

"Looking sharp bro!" Luigi said as he walked by Mario to go get his suit.

"Thanks bro!" Mario replied finishing adjusting his cufflinks.

They were small round gold plated platters, with a letter "M" intricately crafted out of ruby. As for the rest of Mario's suit, he had on fancy black steel toe dress shoes, along with fancy black dress pants, and an expensive black suit jacket. Under his jacket, he had on a white silk undershirt, and a red silk tie. No hat was worn for special occasions such as this one. Luigi had a similar suit, but his pants and dress coat were gray, and his cufflinks were frosted silver with an emerald "L" on them. His tie was also a brilliant green, and he did not wear a hat.

Both brothers met, fully prepared, at the entrance to their house.

"Bro, Peach is going to love you..." Luigi said, taking in Mario's clothing.

Mario laughed, "Thanks bro, I think Daisy will go a little bit nuts for you too." Mario complemented.

The brothers gave each other a fist bump, and walked outside. The brothers were surprised when they exited their house, and stepped directly onto a red carpet. Mario squinted off into the distance, and it appeared as if the carpet ran all the way to the castle.

Eventually, the brothers arrived at the castle, amazed that Toad's were able to lay so much carpet down in one day.

Mario and Luigi were led to a room, where the groom and his best man could wait, Mario's best man being none other than Luigi of course.

Luigi noticed Mario staring rather intensely at the floor. "Hey bro, you OK?" Luigi asked, slightly worried.

Mario shook his head, as if he was snapping out of a daze. "Luigi, I'm gonna be honest, I know you look up to me, and I know I have to strong for my little bro, but..." Mario looked Luigi straight in the eyes, "Luigi, I'm scared, I really am." Mario finished.

Luigi thought for a second, "Bro, don't worry, you are the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon to be king. I'm absolutely sure that everybody will respect you, no matter what." Luigi said, hoping his words had reached Mario.

They had. Mario pulled Luigi in for a careful hug, as to not mess up any of their clothing, "Bro you don't give yourself enough credit, you're a hero too." Mario said, "And thank you, you made me feel a bit better."

Both brothers continued to small talk for a small while, until they were called out to the foyer.

The brothers got into position, Mario stood to one side, and Luigi stood one step down, and a few feet behind him. The foyer was packed with residents of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, the entire room went quiet, and an organ began to play. Mario knew instantly what was happening. He watched the castle entrance like a hawk, and soon the door began to slowly open. When it finally opened all the way, four doves flew in, and a bright light from outside caught Mario off guard. He collected himself quickly and looked back. Mario thought he was about to pass out right here and now.

There she was, the soon to be Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, dressed in a magnificent pure, clean, white wedding dress. Mario began to blush profusely as Peach walked down the corridor. He could see Peach's face through her veil, and knew that she noticed his blush, as she was too.

Daisy was next to Peach, and had hooked arms with her. They both walked down the aisle, and both brothers were amazed.

Finally, The princess stepped up onto the same platform as Mario, and Daisy stepped back. The organ stopped playing, and a priest came down the steps, and stood to the side of Mario and Peach.

The priest cleared his throat and opened a book. "We gather here today, to join Peach, royalty of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, in marriage." he spoke.

As the priest spoke, Mario and Peach gazed into each others eyes. Everything they had done, everything they had lived, had led them to this point.

Then they heard the priest, "And now, there is a few words to be spoken by guests here today, first, the brother of Mario, Luigi." the priest said as he stepped down from the podium, and allowed the teary eyed Luigi to step up.

"First of all, I would like to address how happy I am for this day, Mario, Peach, I know that your dreams are about to come true, and I am so very happy for the both of you." Luigi stopped to resist crying for a minute. "Mario, thank you for everything you have done for me, and Peach, thank you for accepting us into your wonderful kingdom." Luigi continued,"And now, here is Princess Daisy." Luigi said as he stepped down, and Daisy took his place.

Daisy stepped up, "Well, since I don't want to hold these lovebirds up too terribly long, I just want to say, thank you both, for everything you've done, and I hope that you have a happy and prosperous marriage!" Daisy said as she stepped back down, and handed it off to the next reader.

A few other minor guests made a speech, but Mario and Peach were lost in each other, they wanted so badly to become one, to become husband and wife.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of readers, the priest took the stand again, and called up a small Toad who was carrying a royal purple silk pillow, with golden frills. On top of the pillow, there was two gold and silver wedding bands. One was smaller and slightly thinner than the other.

Mario took the smaller thinner one, and Peach took the larger one. They then placed the rings on each others fingers. The small Toad was then dismissed, and the priest began to speak.

"Now, Peach, do you, in sickness, and in health, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, take Mario, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said, looking at Peach.

She thought for a quick second, about this, she could hardly fathom that she was about to marry this man, the love of her life, the hero himself, Mario. Then she spoke, "I do."

"And Mario, do you agree to the same?" The priest asked.

Mario thought for a second as well, he couldn't believe, not for a second, that a princess, literal royalty, especially somebody as beautiful as herself, had chosen him, a simple plumber, who had brought his brother along just to do what he thought was the right thing, all those years ago…

Finally, Mario spoke, "I do."

The priest smiled, "Beautiful, well then, by the power invested in me, as a royal priest of the Mushroom Kingdom, I now pronounce you, husband, and wife, you may now, kiss the bride!" the priest said as he closed his book.

Mario pulled Peach down a few inches, to his height, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment..." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Trust me, I think I've been waiting too." Peach said with the same smile.

Then, Mario pulled her veil off of her face, and pulled her close for a long and passionate kiss.

Everybody in the room went absolutely wild. Everybody was cheering, and then, somewhat quickly, everybody stopped cheering, and began to go quiet.

Mario and Peach both noticed this, and hesitantly pulled away from the long awaited kiss. Mario was completely and totally stunned by what he saw.

 **Well guys, I hope that you all enjoyed that one! I enjoyed writing it, and I thought that it was pretty well done! Anyway, see you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Who needs extra lives?**

 **Well, here we go, cue the (Maybe somewhat predictable) plot twists!**

As everybody in the room looked up at the window, Mario noticed a familiar figure. The shadow grew as the object got closer to the building, and within just a few seconds, a thunderous crash was heard as Bowser himself smashed through the window, riding his infamous clown car. Mario knew what Bowser was here for, but something seemed off, not like a normal invasion, there was a more serious tone in the air.

Mario swiftly yet gently pushed Peach behind him, as he was instantly enraged by this sudden disruption. "Bowser, the deal is done, we're together now, we have been married by a priest of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser began to laugh, "Foolish plumber, I do not care about you or anything you stand for." Bowser said as 2 figures began to rise out of the clown car. "I am merely here to end this, here and now."

The two figures jumped out, and landed in front of the Mario brothers, it was none other than Wario and Waluigi.

Mario began to back up into the princess, pushing her back slightly, "Watch out, I don't know whats gotten into him, but this isn't normal..." Mario quietly said to Peach.

Suddenly, a small and very fast figure darted out of the clown car, swooped behind both brothers, and grabbed Peach bridal style. Mario stuck his hand out to Peach, however, his glove slipped off when she took hold of him. The small figure was Bowser. Jr. And Peach was now in the clown car, her wedding dress now slightly dirty from the dust due to the entrance.

"Bowser, you mother fucker!" Mario shouted, enraged by Bowser's sudden actions, "You better find a good hiding spot, because I am about to beat your fat Koopa ass!" Mario shouted as he began to walk forward. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Mario received a steady right hook, he had completely neglected the fact that Wario was standing there. This did nothing but enrage Mario.

And with that rage, he felt something new, a sudden wave of new emotion. Mario felt a fury wash over him, and rather than using his standard strategic fighting style, Mario instead put his fists up, and gave Wario an angry gaze. "Put em' up fat fuck..." Mario said, directly challenging the large man.

Mario and Wario began to dance around, and Mario was very clearly winning. Every now and again Wario would land a hit, however, it was no match for the frenzy of quick, precise, and powerful punches Mario was throwing. Eventually, Mario simply overpowered Wario, and began to bombard Wario with hard shots to the head. Mario could feel his knuckles and hands beginning to hurt, but he continued to take out his rage. Mario then grabbed Wario's unconscious body, and threw him out of the three story window.

Everybody in the room was completely stunned by Mario's violent action, Waluigi especially. Waluigi was quick to hop out of the castle to aid Wario.

Bowser simply shrugged it off, "There's plenty more where that came from he said as he began to back slowly away from the castle.

Bowser then reached down into his car, and pulled out a long tube, with a skull and cross bones on the side. It was a Bazooka Bill Blaster. Bowser swiftly loaded a shell, and fired it at the castle.

The explosive round hit the castle, and instantly destroyed the back half of it, both Mario brothers were in the direct line of fire.

"MARIO!" Peach squealed, louder than she had ever yelled before, believing that she had watched her life long crush, and newly wed husband, just get blown to bits by their enemy.

As her castle began to fade in the distance, she began to sob, "How could you do such a thing?" Peach asked Bowser. "Luigi, Daisy, all of the Toads, and..." she could hardly bring herself to say the last name, "and… Mario…" she finished, letting out very loud cries of misery and pain. She wanted it to all end right now. Her life had been perfect mere moments ago, and now, she could hardly stand to live. If all of her friends and family were gone, simply just disintegrated in the blast, what would be the point of her living? What reason did she have to go on? These thought were all that she could think, on the seemingly endless trip back to his castle.

 _ **Back at the castle…**_

"Oh mama mia, I dropped hot spaghetti on my leg." Mario said as he began to pick up the stray noodles. Only, something was wrong, even after the noodles were gone, his leg continued to heat up. It eventually started to burn, and this snapped Mario back to reality.

His eyes flew open, and he was greeted with a blast of heat and orange red fire, along with a searing pain in his left leg. He looked at himself very quickly, he was bleeding from multiple locations, but it wasn't anything too major. The big problem was his leg, he took a quick look at it, and nearly lost it. There was glass and wood shards stuck in his leg, but the burning sensation wasn't from that. His leg was on fire.

Even with the huge amount of pain that came with moving, he began to pat his leg and roll almost immediately. Within a few seconds, the fire on his leg was out, but it still burned badly. His next thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks. Luigi and maybe Daisy were both in here. Mario searched very quickly for a moment, and quickly saw Luigi. He ran to him as quickly as his injuries would allow, and looked at Luigi.

Luigi was completely conscious, however, a rather large chunk of stone was on top of him, preventing him from moving. Mario could hear him mumbling through the pain and sadness, "Please, if my bro is gone, just let it happen, I don't wanna die a slow painful death by crushing, on my own brothers wedding day..."

Mario piped in, "I don't think so, you're not gonna die today!" he said as he began to move the large rock off of his injured brother.

Luigi felt the mass begin to move, and realized he might just live to see his brother, Peach, and Daisy again. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Mario, shrapnel in his body, burns on his leg, bloody, bruised, and battered, but certainly not out.

Mario eventually got the rock off of Luigi, and slung his brother over his shoulder. "You OK?" Mario asked, clearly wincing in pain.

"As OK, as I could be in a burning, blown up castle." Luigi replied.

Suddenly, a large support beam fell, and nearly blocked their way out. Mario began to sprint as fast as he could, towards the castle door. He didn't even think about what was on the other side of the door, and charged full power into the door. He and his brother crashed through the door, and shattered it into splinters. As Mario barged outside, he saw a crowd of people, and at the front, he saw Daisy.

"Hey bro, she's safe..." Mario said to his brother.

Luigi knew what Mario was talking about, and through the sadness and pain, he smiled, "A little bit of good news..." Luigi replied.

Mario made his way down the stairs of the castle, and fire fighter squads, and search teams entered the castle. Mario made his way over to Daisy, and the collapsed on to ground. Both brothers blacked out completely.

 _ **To Bowser's Castle…**_

Bowser had arrived at his castle, picked up Peach, and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. She landed hard against the Koopa Kings hard shell.

"Bowser, what has gotten into you?" Peach asked, wincing at a pain from the impact to her shoulder.

He said nothing and instead, continued to walk. Eventually, he turned down a hallway, and at the end of the hall, there was a thick steel door. Bowser swiftly flung the door open, and tossed Peach onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Bowser!" Peach demanded, now having a bruised tailbone as well as an injured shoulder. "What has gone through your head?" she asked.

For the first time today, he responded to her question, "I wanted that fat ass plumber, and his brother, gone. Both of them, so I made it happen." Bowser replied. "Now that their gone, I can have my way with you." Bowser said, slamming the door shut, and locking it quickly.

Peach could hear Bowser's footsteps at he walked away. "Have his way with me?" she whispered to herself. Many thoughts ran through her head as to what that could mean. Everything from torture, to death, she even thought of the unthinkable. She shuddered at the thought and crossed her legs, "I don't think he's going to try to get in my pants..." she thought hesitantly.

Peach sat in her small room for a little while. She observed her surroundings. The room was very basic, pure concrete, aside from the steel door. There was no window, just a peephole in the door. There was a very basic prison bed, with a thin sheet of foam and no blanket. There was a very simple toilet, and a couple roles of tissue to go with it. There was a small sink, with soap, however, it was very limited and small.

"Not much around here..." Peach thought as she sat on her "bed". "Mario will..." she stopped. Tears began to well in her eyes and she thought about those moments again. Bowser pulling the Bazooka Bill Blaster, and shooting straight for Mario, most likely blowing him to bits. She also thought about Luigi. After all, he was pretty close to Mario, so his situation couldn't be much better. Daisy was a little further away, "Maybe she had a chance..." Peach thought, now crying thinking about the Mario brothers. Peach laid down, and began to cry herself to sleep, thoughts of all different kinds racing through her head.

 **I know that some of you could have predicted the Bowser invasion, but how man of you expected the violent behavior of the Koopa King? Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed, have a good one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Invasion**

 **What's about to happen to the Mario brothers? What's about to happen to Peach? Why is Bowser being a freak? Let's find out!**

There she was, running as fast as she possibly could. "Mario!" she shouted, but her lover continued to sprint away. Peach was a quick runner, but Mario could always out pace her, just slightly. But she was doing her best to keep up with him. "Mario stop, why are you running?" she called. No reply came from the short plumber.

Peach continued to give chase for a little while, but Mario slowly grew farther and farther away from her. Eventually, Peach ran out of breath, and Mario stopped, maybe 300 feet in front of her. She looked up and began to speed walk to him. "Mario, I've been trying to stop you forever..." she was cut off by a roaring sound coming up quickly behind her. She quickly ducked down, and it passed her by. She then looked up at Mario, who was waving at her, and suddenly the projectile exploded.

Peach awoke screaming Mario's name. "Why did Bowser have to do this?" she questioned herself, realizing that was just a dream. She realized that she had Mario's glove with her, the one that had slipped off of his hand when she reached for him. She held it close, and began to think of happy memories that they had together.

Her daze was broken when she heard a sudden and loud knock on the door, "Hey, get up, it's time, Bowser needs you." the voice said.

Peach got up, and walked to the door. The door opened, and 2 hammer brothers were waiting for her. They roughly took a hold of her arms and brought her Bowser's chamber. When they got there, the hammer brothers pushed her toward Bowser. Weak, sad, and tired, Peach was caught off guard by this action, and fell down. "Ouch!" she cried, as she landed on her arm in an awkward manner.

"Get up." a low voice grumbled.

This upset Peach, "What has gotten into you? First you kill Mario, then you take me, and now this? What's with the rough handling you son of a bitch!" Peach said defiantly, staying on the ground.

Bowser became instantly enraged, he immediately stood up, and grabbed Peach, hoisting her swiftly into the air. "You do not question me prisoner!" Bowser shouted at Peach. He then dropped her, and walked back to his throne. "I have decided, that this time, there will not be a savior, you will spend the rest of your puny existence as a hostage, and with you in my clutches, I will now rule two of the most powerful kingdoms in the world!" Bowser stated evilly. "This means that as long as you stay alive, I don't care how you are treated, and this time, no plumber will come to save you."

Peach began to break down, she was flooded with emotions. Mario and Luigi were most likely dead, she would be hostage for the rest of her life, her people would all become servants, as Bowser was ruthless, and worst of all, without a second thought, Bowser simply ended Mario, her newly wed husband. "How much worse can this get?" she said to herself, through tears of pain and sadness.

 _ **Back to the Mushroom Kingdom…**_

Mario's eyes opened rather slowly. He was tired, and rather sore, although the serious pain and injury was gone. He looked at himself and noticed something, all of his serious injuries were gone. Even his scorched leg, which was a little tender, had healed over completely. Mario was amazed, everything was just better.

He looked around for a second, and realized he was in a hospital. He saw a clipboard next to him, and it had papers attached to it. He found a section that described injuries, and a prescription for them. He began to read the list of injuries. _"Cracked Skull, 4 Broken ribs,_ _Severe Burns on Left leg, Severe concussion, Internal bleeding, blood loss, major bruising._

The list had a few more things on it, and Mario couldn't believe the injuries that he had sustained.He finally got down to the prescription, and it read, _Due to major life threatening injuries, and emergency 1-UP Mushroom has been issued to the patient._

That all started to make sense, Mario had healed so quickly because they had given him a very rare and expensive treatment, for life threatening injuries only. Luigi must have gotten the same thing, as that rock must have done damage to his rib cage.

Mario got back in bed, and a few minutes later, a nurse Toad entered. "Oh, good morning Mario, are you feeling better?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yes, much better, I'm surprised I healed so fast." Mario said.

The nurse gave Mario a plate of breakfast, "Well, you and Luigi are both hero's of the kingdom, so they needed you guys to survive and recover ASAP!" the nurse spoke in a friendly tone. "Well, I should be going now, and by the way, if Luigi wakes up fine and dandy, then you both will be released today!" The nurse said as she exited the room.

Mario had nothing else to do, so he simply turned on TV and watched for a little while. 4 hours later, both brothers were released from the hospital, and sent home. Mario held the door for his brother, and the walked in himself, and shut the door behind him.

Mario and Luigi both let out a sigh when they sat down. Then Luigi spoke up, "Thanks bro, for saving my life the other day, I thought that was the end." Luigi said, giving Mario a tight hug.

Mario simply laughed, "Well what do you think I was gonna do, just leave you there?" he said.

"I thought you were dead, Bowser shot pretty close to you." Luigi said.

"Well, I don't know what happened, maybe grams was watching out for me." Mario said.

Mario then stood up and went to his room. He began to prep for his journey to Bowser's Kingdom. He knew that Bowser meant business this time around, and that he had to take this fight seriously. He put on hardened leather and steel toe boots, protective clothing that had been made in such a way as to prevent slashing and stabbing, and finally grabbed a few spare items to put away in his pockets.

Luigi eventually got up and began to get ready as well. Both brothers took spare items, along with one that they would use right now. Mario had chosen to use a Fire Flower, and Luigi grabbed a Super Acorn. Both brothers used their first power, and then began to walk outside.

They took a warp pipe to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, and began to form a plan while they headed to Bowser. They eventually decided that it would be best if Mario and Luigi split up, and took different routes there. Mario was put onto a more direct and obvious route, and Luigi took a slower, yet more concealed, hidden route.

The brothers then locked into a tight embrace. "Be careful out there bro, the last thing I need is to be alone..." Luigi said to Mario.

"I'll only promise if you do too." Mario said to Luigi.

Both brothers agreed to be safe on their adventure, broke their embrace, gave each other a fist bump, and began to part ways.

Mario's route was very direct, and not very long. He merely had to cross a forest, and Bowser's Kingdom. Luigi's route was much longer, he had to travel among the mountains, around the kingdom, until he pretty much arrived at the back door of Bowser's castle.

Mario walked for a few minutes, closing in on the entrance to the Forest of Illusion. He met the occasional Toad, who would greet him, and wish him well on his way.

Eventually, Mario found his way to the entrance of the forest. He sighed, "I hate this damn place..." he spoke to himself as he hesitantly entered.

 _ **To Bowser…**_

Peach was sitting in a corner, just attempting to escape the Koopa King. He had given up attempting to chase her, and instead just sat in his throne. He was ordering troops to prepare something, Peach didn't know what, but something.

Peach knew something was very wrong with Bowser, he had been violent to her the entire time, and wasn't letting up. "I just wanna go back to that cell..." she thought.

Eventually, Bowser called for a few minions, and they came to corner Peach. They brought her into a different room, and told her to get inside of a cage. It was a fair sized cage, but certainly a downgrade from her cell. "No…" she quietly said.

"What did you just say?" as one of the hammer bros turned her around.

"I said no..." she mumbled to the bro.

Without warning, the hammer brother slapped her, and hard. She nearly fell over, and she was to weak from her abuse that she couldn't fight back. She looked angrily at the hammer bro who had hit her, and then, two hammer bros grabbed her, and stuffed her into the cage. She was taken to a different room, one that had chairs set up, and podium of some sort. She was hoisted into the air, and the lights went out. "Good night princess..." the hammer bros said as they walked out.

Peach sat and began to think again. How had things gone from perfect to completely awful in such a short period of time, one second she was kissing her lover, the next, she was in tears, being violently dragged back to Bowser's castle.

 _ **Back to Mario…**_

Mario walked out of the other side of the forest, his cloths lightly dirtied, and small scratches on his face. "Finally, I'm through." he said.

Mario looked up, there it was, not too far away, Bowser's kingdom. Mario looked up and right, and saw a beautiful mountain range. Mario stopped and said a quick prayer, hoping Luigi would be OK.

He then continued to walk, and think about his plan. Bowser had obviously attacked with force this time, and that would be no exception for his homeland. There would obviously be many enemies waiting for invaders if he was willing to go as far as he did.

Eventually, Mario came within range of the entrance to the kingdom. A thought then ran through his head, "Bowser thinks I'm dead..." Mario thought, "If he gets word I'm here, it's game over for a lot of people..."

This thought made him shudder. All of his friends, family, and of course Peach, would pay for his actions, especially if Bowser thought he was supposed to be dead. Mario then reconsidered his approach. He had to be quiet and swift entering this castle.

He began by looking for a wall that appeared unguarded. It didn't take long, and he found a wall, roughly 20 feet high, that was unguarded. He began to carefully scale the wall, very cautious as to not make much noise.

Mario eventually poked his head over the top of the wall, and took in a full sight. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it. There were many obstacles. Lava, villagers, enemies, even giant and rare varieties that Bowser only brought out on special occasions.

And, even though a mere plumber was able to overthrow Bowser's plans, many, many, many times over, Bowser wasn't as dumb as he looked. He had strategically placed army camps, and very active patrol. Bowser's very large and obvious castle was right in the center of his kingdom, surrounded by a lava moat, then soldiers, and a town. Finally to wrap it all up, his entire kingdom was surrounded with a huge concrete wall, with large watchtowers every so often.

Mario searched for the best path, and eventually decided. He would hop down, follow the wall, and outskirts on the town, and approach the castle from it's right side. Mario hopped over this wall, and landed masterfully on his feet after the rather high drop. He continued to follow the wall, mostly conflict free, until he approached his turn.

There was a line of hammer bros, Koopa's, and a Banzai Bill cannon. Mario observed their behavior for a minute. They did well at guarding the castle entrance. However, a hammer bro called the Koopa who was guarding the cannon, and everybody else turned to look. The hammer bro was now speaking to the squad about suspicious activity around the outskirts of town.

Mario knew this was about him, somebody had spotted him, and reported the new face. But he also knew that this gap was his chance. He slowly and carefully crept out from his hiding spot, and began to make his was across the blockade. He was mere inches from the moat when he heard a sudden shout. "Hey, who are you!" the voice called.

Mario thought fast, "Shit, they saw me..." he thought. He quickly darted behind a building, and searched for the nearest bridge across the moat. He saw one, but it was guarded by a Magikoopa, and Mario knew that would pose a large threat.

Suddenly the crew from before came sprinting out, almost right in front of him, and yet they didn't notice him. They began to spread the word that there was indeed an intruder, although nobody could get a good view of him.

"I can't sit here forever..." Mario thought, "What if..." The plumber said quietly as he thought of a new plan.

Mario took a deep breath, and then sprinted out into broad daylight. He took his first jump, then a second, and finally, a mighty third leap. This third leap was enough to send him across the lava, where he quickly pulled himself up.

There was no doubt now, he had been spotted. The hammer bros were now tossing hammers, fireballs, and ice balls at Mario, attempting to make the distance needed. He heard shouting, "Bring me the cannon you dumb ass, NOW!" A hammer bro shouted.

Mario wasted no time in quickly sprinting around to the front of the castle, narrowly avoiding bullets on his way. Within just a few seconds, Mario had sprinted to the front of the castle, and busted into the place. Even though it was known he was here, he was still careful in opening the doors, and shutting them neatly.

Mario took in the sight, which looked eerily familiar. Everything was decorated, somewhat heavily, as if for a large occasion. Mario began to make his way around the castle, noticing the lack of enemies inside. There were no traps, and everything was surprisingly neat and tidy.

After a few minutes of searching, Mario came upon a large door, that was decorated more heavily than the others. He figured this was probably correct, as no other door looked like this one. He opened it and walked cautiously inside, not knowing what to expect. To his surprise, there was nothing but a sizable hall, and that was it. No enemies, no pits, nothing.

Mario began a steady jog down the hall, ready for anything, but nothing ever came. Everything seemed so familiar to him, like it had happened before, but he could not recall what this was.

Eventually Mario came upon another door. He gave this door a good long gaze. If the Koopa King was anywhere, he would be in here.

 **Finally, a sizable chapter! I know some of you may be upset for leaving out details, like what happened to Luigi, but I did that on purpose. I'm planning to make small spin off stories, based on untold events in this story, so I hope you enjoy those. Anyway, I'll see you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Koopa King himself...**

 **Finally some action, I promise, just stay tuned. Hope you enjoy!**

Mario took a deep breath, and gathered himself. He compiled all of his strength, and charged for the door. As his body made contact, the door blew into splinters, and suddenly, he was inside a room, with many, many residents of the kingdom staring at him, along with a very surprised Bowser.

Mario and Peach locked eyes for a split second, and Peach was suddenly flooded with hope. This gaze was broken by Bowser, who began to speak. "I thought I took care of you, you pest!" He said with a building anger. "How did you survive, I hit you spot on with one of the most powerful rounds I own!"

Mario smiled slightly, "Yeah great shot all-mighty Koopa King sir, you really got me." Mario teased, egging Bowser on.

These words infuriated Bowser, and he reached for a rope, "Luckily, I'm prepared to deal with your bullshit." Bowser said, tugging the rope.

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. That dream he had, more than three months ago, it was coming true!

Almost.

This was different, Mario couldn't see any signs of Luigi, Blue Toad, or Yellow Toad being killed, and rather than being sad and ashamed, he felt invigorated by Peach.

He then looked up, everything was in slow motion. The large concrete block was heading straight for him, very quickly.

 _ **Peach's thoughts...**_

Peach's life had recently been full of sky high happy times, and low, low times. She had been elated when she married Mario, and very upset when Bowser kidnapped her. It got worse when he began his violence towards her. She then saw Mario again, after thinking for multiple days that her newly wed was blown to bits. And now, she almost couldn't take it, her lover, once again, about to die, this time by crushing. She felt that she would simply just die if Mario had died right now.

Her heart simply couldn't take it.

 _ **Back to Mario…**_

Mario knew, this was a life or death moment. No amount of power ups could help this one. So he acted instantly, with extraordinary speed, never seen by Bowser, Peach, or Mario himself. He darted out, and rolled away from the block of stone.

The concrete block hit the floor with a violent and loud crash, cracking the floor beneath them. Mario then looked up at Bowser, and gave him a small smile. Bowser's rage grew more, how could Mario have dodged that? Mario then began to charge at Bowser, and he had taken off at such great speed, that his hat had flown off, and landed on the floor behind him.

Bowser began to spit fire at the racing plumber, every fireball, missing its target by a fair distance. Within a few seconds, Mario got closer to Bowser, and Bowser braced himself. Mario brought his knee up, and gave Bowser a hard knock in the gut. This made Bowser wince in pain, but also made him more angry.

"Mario, you son of a bitch!" Bowser said, taking advantage of how close Mario was.

Bowser ended up grabbing Mario forcefully by the throat, and began to tighten his grip. "I'm so done with all of this!" Bowser said angrily, as Mario began to grab Bowser's arm. "Let's end this here and now, just so I know, firsthand, that you are completely and totally dead..." Bowser said as he tightened his grip further.

Suddenly, everybody in the room began to go quiet, including Bowser, Mario, and Peach. There was a loud pounding coming from the ceiling above them, and the ceiling began to crack. While Bowser was distracted he loosened his grip slowly, Mario used this opportunity to slip out of Bowser's hand, and land a punch on him. Mario had swiftly landed a powerful hit on Bowser's chest, and heard a pop when his fist made contact. This caused Bowser to fall over, onto his shell, and he began to groan lightly.

Small stones began to fall from the ceiling, and the pending became louder. Then, without warning, a large part of the ceiling collapsed, and a figure surrounded in flashing gold light fell through. The figure looked at Bowser, and shouted, "Bowser, it is time to pay for what you have done!"

The figure began to sprint very quickly at Bowser, and then jumped, very high into the air, and came down with great force on the Koopa Kings body. This caused Bowser to blow through multiple layers of his castle, and finally land with a great thud at the bottom.

The flashing gold figure then walked over to Mario, and stood next to him. The gold color began to fade, and Mario then saw Luigi. Mario gave Luigi a quick embrace, and the Luigi spoke, "I got a little help." he said.

Suddenly, Kamek the Magikoopa quickly came in through the hole in the ceiling, "Your Awfulness!" he shouted as he quickly snagged Peach's cage, and then flew down the hole Bowser was in.

Mario knew he must act fast, so he gave Luigi a quick salute, and the grabbed onto the back of Peach's cage.

As he plummeted down the long hole, he knew he had to get Peach. He began to pull himself, with all his might, towards the cage. Mario made it to the door of the cage, and adjusted himself. There was a semi complex lock that he definitely didn't have the time to pick. So he quickly searched his pockets. He managed to find a spare flower, and quickly yanked it out. It was an Ice Flower.

Mario thought for a second, certainly not ideal, a Fire Flower would have been better, but this will do. He quickly used the plant, and the grabbed the lock. He put all of his energy into this, and the lock soon began to frost over. After a few seconds of intense focus, Mario removed his hand from the lock, and attempted to give it a solid punch. A part of the lock shattered off, and Mario struck the lock again. "If only I had a Fire Flower, this lock would be a puddle right now..." he thought.

After three more hard strikes, the lock broke loose, and Mario quickly flung open the door, and grabbed Peach. He then proceeded to position her bridal style, and leap off the cage, which slowed his descent slightly. Peach used her power to attempt to slow them down even more, and it worked. Within a few seconds, Mario and Peach landed, and thanks to her magic, they were both uninjured.

Mario saw he was on a small ledge, so he peered over the edge. All he could see, maybe 50 feet down, was bright orange lava. Kamek then flew in, "Look what you have done!" he exclaimed, "I now have to use this, something extraordinarily rare, all because you can't just leave us alone!" Kamek said, as he pulled out a small vial.

"Oh no, not this again…" Mario said quietly.

Mario was scared, he now had to be more careful than ever, as his one true love, was now on board.

Kamek proceed to drop the vial, and it fell, straight into the lava below. "Enjoy lovebirds!" Kamek said mischievously as he flew back up through the hole.

Mario thought for a second, "Peach, do you trust me?" he asked his newly wed wife.

She didn't have to think about this answer, "With my life..." she replied.

"Then hold on!" Mario said as the ground began to shake.

Peach swiftly put her arms around Mario's neck, and held on. In just a few seconds, a massive, enraged Bowser, exploded out of the lava, sending the molten rock everywhere.

"MARIO!" He roared with tremendous force, "TODAY IS THE DAY, YOUR FINAL DAY!" Bowser screamed as he began to launch enormous fireballs at Mario and Peach.

Mario skillfully dodged the fireballs, careful not to hurt his love, and the fireballs he dodged began to hit the wall. The giant fireballs hit the stone wall with such force, that upon impact, they caused the wall to explode into many tiny rocks, that created almost tiny bullets they flew so fast.

Mario began to jump from destroyed rocks, to floating platforms, and vice versa. Peach was absolutely amazed that Mario was able to complete this monumental task, as there was so much going on at one time, it was almost overwhelming.

But, as we all know, even the greatest of adventurers make mistakes from time to time, and Mario is no exception. As Mario was running from Bowser, attempting to gain distance, he mistakenly jumped into a small hole that was made by a previous explosion. He quickly searched the small area, and then looked behind him, knowing that he was trapped. 

He quickly brought Peach over to a corner, and set her down. Mario then proceeded to cover her with his body, effectively creating a human shield between her and the fireball. Peach could see orange light as the fireball passed them by, as well as Mario wincing in pain due to the intense heat. She noticed his Ice Flower fade away as the fireball passed.

After this possibly fatal mistake, Mario then looked back at where the fireball had just landed, and saw a small opening, just big enough for them to make it through. The best part was, this opening led to the outside.

Mario quickly picked Peach back up, and quickly fled to the opening. Once he had arrived outside, he realized that a storm had started. Heavy rain, darkness, thunder, and lightning. Mario searched his surroundings. Even though he was on a lower level of the massive castle, he was still very high into the air. This height, mixed with a wet and slippery ground, or giant lava moat below, meant the only way out, was up.

Mario moved Peach to his back, and began to scale the slippery bricks of the massive castle. As they climbed, the both began to feel large tremors, and they began to hear loud crashes. Mario stopped for a second, and looked down.

Bowser's giant fist had punched through the roof of his castle, and he was now attempting to fit the rest of his body through. And once Bowser got through, Mario knew it would not take long for Bowser to catch them.

Mario continued to climb, quickening his pace now. After a few more feet, he heard a massive crash, and glanced back quickly. Bowser had busted through the roof, and was now chasing Mario. Mario saw the top of the castle, and he knew he must make it there

Mario climbed, as fast as he could possibly go, until his foot hit something. A small patch of wet moss, and he lost his entire stance. He dropped with a sudden jolt, and Peach didn't expect that. Mario felt Peach slide off his back, and he quickly reached his hand down, grabbing her before she fell into Bowser.

Mario thought for a second. There had been so many times today, where he had been so close to losing something major from his life, and yet, somehow, someway, he had managed to salvage this situation every time.

Mario lifted Peach into the air, and flung her around onto his back once more, "Sorry Peach..." he said as he continued the climb.

"Mario don't be sorry, you're incredible!" she said, clinging to him tighter now.

Even though Mario had lost time when Peach nearly fell, he was still ahead of Bowser, and nearly at the top of the castle. He continued to climb, and shortly, he reached the top. The reason Mario had come up here was for one switch, a self destruct switch. This switch was on top of Bowser's castle, just in case of an extreme emergency.

Mario began to sprint across the wet tiles, being thoroughly soaked by the heavy rain, when he felt the entire castle shift backwards slightly. Then with a mighty roar, Bowser leaped to the top of the castle, and spotted Mario.

"Mario, this ends now!" Bowser shouted as he sprinted for Mario.

Mario quickly turned, and sprinted as fast as he could, aiming for the switch. Once he arrived, Mario wasted no time throwing open a small hatch, and slamming his fist down on a rather small button.

Within mere seconds, the castle began to shake violently, and Bowser lost his footing, causing him to fall over. The castle began to collapse from the outside, and worked its way to the center.

Once the falling castle worked its way to the center, Mario and Peach began to plummet. Mario then saw a figure, who flew upwards, and was heading straight for him. Mario gave Peach a quick kiss, and said, "I love you..." before tossing her to the mysterious figure.

 _ **Peach's POV…**_

They were both plummeting down, very quickly, and suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of the sky. The figure began to fly to them very quickly. Mario then gave Peach a quick kiss, said "I love you..." and tossed her away. She had closed her eyes in fear, why would Mario just toss her aside like that, was his love all an act, or what?

She felt as if she was flying rather than falling now, and hesitantly opened her eyes. Luigi was now holding her, and he was descending a safe distance away from the castle.

"What… But… How?" Peach asked confused beyond belief.

"Mario and I have very good communication, let's just say that..." Luigi said.

Peach looked down, and saw a small red dot, quickly becoming smaller, until it hit the ground, and a large cloud of dust was created.

"Oh no… Mario…" Peach said as tears began to form in her eyes, "I hope he's OK…"

 _ **Back to Mario…**_

Mario handed Peach off to Luigi, and said a short prayer. He then landed with great force, kicking up dust about 15 feet around him. Mario was an expert at landing from high places, Bowser not so much.

Mario waited for Luigi and Peach to land, and once they did, Peach quickly ran to Mario and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Mario, I'm so glad you're OK!" she exclaimed.

Mario gladly accepted Peach's affection, and squeezed her back. "Me too Peach, I was worried something would happen to you." Mario said as the embrace continued.

Eventually the two broke apart, and began to walk to Bowser. He was laying on his belly, not dead but injured, and returned to his usual size.

"Mario, just end it now..." Luigi said, looking at Bowser as well.

"Yes Mario, he will never attack us again, do it, you are pardoned of any crimes that you may be convicted of due to this." Peach said.

Mario heard both of them, and then looked at Bowser's unconscious body. Mario truly despised Bowser. Everything he did was to gain control of the kingdom. Mario began to think about previous memories, all of the kidnappings, all of the fights, all of the problems and scares. These memories did make Mario angry, and when he was on his way here, he felt vengeful, but not now. Even with all of the problems Bowser has caused him in the past, Mario looked past it.

Mario then turned around. "Let's go home..." he said.

Luigi and Peach were both flabbergasted at Mario's sentence.

"This kingdom has been through enough today, last thing they need is to find a new king." Mario said walking away.

"Mario, what if he attacks again?" Peach questioned.

"He won't." Mario replied, "Something tells me that this time is different..."

 **How was that? I hope you all enjoyed, the idea for this has been in my head for quite a while, and I finally got it onto paper. Anyway, see you in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Grand Finale**

 **Well, I hope you are all ready for a lemon finally! I know I teased you guys once, but this is real, I swear! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **(P.S. This calls for a warning, there will be a lemon in this chapter, seriously, so if you can't handle it, or you're not old enough, then don't read this. Good? OK, enjoy!)**

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all walked back to the brothers house. There, Mario and Luigi split ways. Peach and Mario were now married, and they were going to begin to live together, however, Mario promised he would still come home, and Luigi was always welcome at the castle.

Mario and Peach then turned around, and began to walk back to the castle.

"Mario, I want to thank you and Luigi so very much for coming after me." Peach said, looking slightly guilty.

"Peach, why are you thanking me, I'm your husband!" Mario said, pulling Peach into a tight embrace, "I would go through hell and back, and again, to save you!"

Peach thought about this for a second, and they continued to walk, now holding hands. After a short while, they arrived back at the castle.

In the time the brothers were gone saving Peach, the castle had rough repairs done to it. Just about enough to keep standard weather out. Mario and Peach then split up, and went to take showers in different bathrooms. "Come to my room when you're done." Peach said to Mario.

Mario got into the shower, and began to think about his past few days. They had been interesting, that's for sure. And then, the thought of Bowser came to Mario.

He debated for a second, "I hope I'm right..." Mario said to himself, hoping Bowser had learned something this time around.

He shook his head, and finished his shower. After he got out, he dried off, and put on pajamas. He then began his trip up the steps to Peach's room. He reached out to open the door, but knocked first.

"Come in Mario..." Peach said in a lower tone than usual.

Mario opened the door, and he was completely amazed by what he saw next. There she was, Peach, sitting in her bed, in a pink, skimpy, lingerie.

"Hello Mario, why not come over here, and take a seat..." Peach said with smirk on her face.

Mario walked over and sat down, he could feel himself beginning to become aroused. "You look…" Mario was a loss of words, "Absolutely stunning..." he finally finished.

Peach giggled lightly, "Thank you Mario..." she said as she began to get closer to him, "I know we didn't get a chance for this on our wedding night, so why not now?" she questioned as she planted a kiss on Mario's lips.

Mario couldn't collect himself, he couldn't form words, the only thing he could do was think, the same thing over and over again, " _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."_

Peach laughed, she could easily tell Mario was completely frozen. She began to push him down, and then straddled him. "Mario, don't be so nervous, we both know that we want each other, so make this night special, for both of us..." she said in a low tone, beginning to slowly grind on Mario's crotch.

Mario began to gather his thoughts when he felt Peach grinding on him. He began to move softly along with her, and could feel himself quickly becoming aroused.

Peach felt something hard begin to form under her, and she smiled. "Excited I see?" Peach said with a light giggle.

This made Mario blush, "Well what did you think was gonna happen, my sexy queen..." Mario said with a smirk.

My sexy queen, those words kicked up a fire inside of Peach, and she now wanted Mario more than ever. Within just a few seconds, she lowered herself down, and began to trail light kisses down to Mario's crotch.

Peach reached up, and began to pull Mario's pajama bottoms down, "I can't wait any more Mario, please, I want to feel you inside me, please Mario, take me..." Peach pleaded.

Those words drove Mario crazy, and he gladly complied. He began to get undressed, and in a few moments, he was down to just his boxers. Mario sat back on Peach's bed, and she crawled back on as well. Peach began to tug at Mario's boxers, and then she gasped.

"Mario!" she said in shock, "You're so… big!" Peach said, observing Mario's seven inch member.

Even though size meant very little to her, as she was in love with Mario, she felt a sense of relief, knowing that he would be able to easily please her.

Mario laughed nervously, "Eh, nothing too special." he said, "It's a little bit above average."

Peach looked up at Mario, and gave him an evil smirk. She then proceeded to lick his shaft, and trail slowly upwards until she reached the head. She took a deep breath, and began to engulf Mario in her warm mouth.

It was a feeling Mario had never had before. It was so wonderful, and warm. Mario began to groan lightly, "Mama mia..." he said quietly, as Peach began to bob her head lightly on his shaft.

Before long, Mario could feel a tightness building, and he knew what was about to happen. "Peach, I'm gonna..." he was cut off by Peach putting a finger on his mouth, as she sucked slightly harder. Mario couldn't hold himself, and he released.

Mario's seed filled Peach's mouth, and she swallowed every last drop of it. After she swallowed, she wiped her mouth, and began to strip off her lingerie. Mario knew it was his turn now, so he laid Peach down on the bed, and began to caress her breasts. He earned small moans from Peach, and she couldn't take the foreplay much longer.

"Mario please, take me, now!" she said softly, "I want you so bad!"

Mario took a deep breath, "This is gonna hurt a little at first, just so you know..." he said.

Peach was prepared, "I know, I'm ready." she insisted.

Mario looked Peach in the eyes, the last time he had stared so deeply into Peach's eyes, was on Power Star Summit, about three and a half months ago. Her eyes were a brilliant ocean blue, and they drove Mario crazy. He loved her so much, and he didn't want to hurt her, even if she wanted it to happen.

Mario then looked down, and aligned himself with her, and began to push gently inwards. He felt a pressure, and gently pushed past it. This caused Peach to wince in pain momentarily, until the pain disappeared. After the pain was gone, she was overtaken by pure bliss.

"Mario, fuck me..." she said.

Peach's word choice had startled Mario slightly, as she was never big on cussing. But then he looked back up at her face, and her tongue was nearly hanging out of her mouth, and her eyes looked as if she was in a daze.

Mario began to thrust gently and slowly, and with every thrust, Peach felt huge waves of pleasure run through her body. Surprisingly, after only a few pumps, Peach could feel a tightness, along with extreme pleasure, building in her abdomen.

"Oh Mario, I think… I think… I'm gonna cum!" she said loudly as her fluids sprayed all over Mario and the bed sheets.

" _Damn..."_ Mario thought, slightly disappointed that she had came so early, yet proud of himself at the same time.

"Tired?" Mario questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Peach said, getting up, and pushing Mario down, "I wanna be on top..." she smirked.

Peach hopped on top of Mario, and lowered herself onto his member. She began to bounce up and down, and Mario reached out to caress her breasts, to add a little extra pleasure. Eventually, Mario began to thrust lightly, earning louder moans from Peach.

After just a few minutes, both lovers could feel that amazing tightness building inside again.

"I'm gonna cum!" both lovers said simultaneously, through the grunts and moans.

Within moments, Mario shot his seed deep into Peach's womb, and Peach had sprayed he fluids all over Mario, and the bed. Exhausted and happy, Peach collapsed atop Mario, and began to close her eyes.

As the lovers began to doze off, they stared into each others eyes, and remembered all of the time they had spent together. Peach then planted a passionate kiss on Mario's lips.

"Hey Mario..." she said softly.

"Yes my love?" Mario replied.

"Thank you, so much, for everything." Peach said, "Thank you for all of those times that you saved me, over and over, it must have seemed so monotonous, so thank you so much for sticking around for the long haul..." she whispered, nearly asleep.

"Anything for you, my sweet queen..." Mario responded softly, "Goodnight..." he finished as he fell asleep.

Peach fell asleep soon after, not caring that they were both still naked. The only thing that mattered to either one of them, was that they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

 **THE END.**

 **Oh boy, the end of (at least to me) a good story. So, I guess that means it's story time again! I thought of this whole thing while I was sitting playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii. You see, I got the game when it came out, and I've loved it ever since. I've always loved the idea of Mario and Peach, which might explain why I dislike the ending for Super Mario Odyssey, as they had so much potential, and pretty much threw it away. So, a few years back, I began to read other peoples stories, people such as 1KamZ. Even though those stories were just for fun, it inspired me to write. So, I decided I would finally do it. I would finally get my ideas on paper and share them, with the world. I decided if I liked it, I would write more, and if I didn't like it, I would leave this story here, and maybe come back one day. And guess what? IT WAS FUN AS HELL! I loved writing a story, and even though they weren't my own characters, they were characters I held very close, and characters I wanted to be together. So, if you did read, and by some slim chance, enjoyed my story, then thank you so much. Because of people who read this, and the fact I loved it so much, I will write more for you; all of you. So, I hope you enjoy a few little spin off stories, and until next time, take care!**

 **Remember, I said multiple parts… :3**


End file.
